


because, oh because, i've fallen quite hard over you

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys Being Stupidly Obvious, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, the falling in love at a coffee shop au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because, oh because, i've fallen quite hard over you

**Author's Note:**

> judul dan ide cerita diambil dari, jelas, lagunya landon pigg, falling in love at a coffe shop. haha. enjoy.

 

Kedai kopi tua itu berada di ujung jalan di perempatan menuju kampus. Tempatnya tidak begitu luas, tapi nyaman, dengan kesan jadul di hampir tiap sudutnya. Foto-foto hitam putih, poster dan barang favorit era ‘70-‘80an, telepon dan radio model lama, dan kadang pemiliknya memutar musik dari piringan hitam. Sinar matahari masuk lewat jendela lebar dengan kusen berornamen di pagi dan siang hari. Tapi saat malam datang, suasanya berubah remang-remang, dengan penerangan dari chandelier usang dan lampu-lampu kecil yang terpasang di dinding.

Pelanggannya kebanyakan adalah pelanggan tetap dan entah bagaimana, mereka bisa saling kenal satu sama lain. Musichetta, wanita latin berbodi aduhai yang kerja paruh waktu tiap hari Kamis, Jumat, dan Sabtu, menyambutnya dengan segelas espresso gratis saat untuk ketujuh kalinya dalam seminggu, Grantaire membawa sketchbook—dan tugas-tugas kampusnya—ke Musain. Dari Musichetta, dia kenal Joly dan Bossuet. ( _Pacarku_ , katanya waktu itu. _Dan pacarnya,_ dia menambahi.) (Grantaire lebih dari tahu untuk tidak menanyakan lebih jauh apa maksud Chetta.)

Dari Bossuet, dia kenal Bahorel, temannya yang anak hukum yang ternyata ikut kelas boxing di gym yang sama dengan Grantaire. Dan dari situ, semua seperti efek berantai. Dia kenal Feuilly, pemuda multitalent drop-out-an uni, karena dia adalah teman minum Bahorel. Dia kenal Courfeyrac dan Combeferre saat Joly mengajak anak-anak kampusnya—kedokteran—untuk pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan di Musain. Dia kenal Jehan, penulis puisi dengan kepangan penuh bunga, saat Courfeyrac datang bersamanya suatu hari di akhir bulan. ( _Uh, R, ini Jehan, dan kita semacam TTM?_ katanya waktu mengenalkan Jehan ke Grantaire. Jehan tersenyum lebar.) (Seminggu setelahnya, Grantaire dan Jehan mendeklarasikan diri sebagai BFF.)

Cosette dan Eponine, dua gadis yin-yang yang mampir ke kafe tiap malam Minggu, adalah pelengkap trio gosip Musichetta. Yin-yang, Grantaire bilang, karena kalau Cosette adalah matahari, Eponine adalah bulannya. Kalau Cosette siang, Eponine malamnya. Dua orang itu terlalu berbeda dan Grantaire pikir, satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat mereka duduk bebarengan di meja bar Musain mungkin cuma gosip dari Musichetta. Dan Marius. Oh, Marius, tentu saja. Pemuda polos dengan rambut merah dan bintik-bintik di wajah. ( _Biasalah, cinta segitiga_ , kata Musichetta, _Eponine suka Marius, Marius suka Cosette, Cosette suka keduanya? Mungkin? Polyamory is the new sexy, darling._ )

 

Kalau ditanya kenapa Grantaire jatuh cinta dengan kedai kopi kecil itu, dia bisa sebut seribu satu alasan.

 

**(because, oh because, i’ve fallen quite hard over you.)**

 

**day one.**

Jam di ponsel Grantaire menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore saat seseorang berjalan masuk dan duduk di kursi mahogani di seberang depannya. Seseorang dengan wajah putih bak porselain dan rambut ikal berwarna pirang keemasan. Iris birunya cerah, menyapu sudut ke sudut kafe Musain. Dan saat bola matanya menemukan Grantaire, satu alis Apollo itu terangkat, sepersekian detik sebelum kembali membuat kernyitan.

Gerimis masih menderu turun di luar. Tangan Grantaire bergerak di atas kertas sketchbooknya.

 

**day two.**

Pemuda pirang itu datang lagi. Tepat jam setengah lima sore dan duduk persis di tempat yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya—di meja berkaki tiga di seberang Grantaire. Rambutnya masih pirang keemasan. Iris matanya masih binar safir cerah. Ada rona kemerahan di wajah putihnya kali ini, terbakar matahari. Dia meletakkan tasnya di meja sebelum kemudian berjalan ke konter bar untuk memesan minuman.

Grantaire menelan ludah, melirik dua lembar sketchbooknya yang terisi penuh dengan sketsa Apollo. Disobeknya lembar pertama; gambar si pemuda pirang dengan buku di tangan— _Komunikasi Politik Internasional,_ dia sempat lihat menyembul dari balik tas selempangnya kemarin, yang membuatnya hampir yakin kalau Apollo itu adalah a) anak HI, atau b) anak ilmu politik. Grantaire berdiri, buru-buru meletakkan gambarnya di atas meja nomor empat itu sebelum si pengklaim tempat kembali. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, pikirnya.

Apollo mengerutkan kening saat menemukan lembaran itu di mejanya, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Kali ini ketika bola matanya bertemu Grantaire, Grantaire pura-pura sibuk dengan pensil dan buku catatan di tangan.

 

**day three.**

Musichetta sedang menabur bubuk cokelat di atas _caramel latte_ -nya saat Apollo datang Kamis sore itu. Dan tentu saja, _tentu saja_ , Musichetta kenal dengan si pemuda berkemeja kotak-kotak yang jadi subjek mimpi basah Grantaire dua hari belakangan itu.

“Hai Enjolras,” sapannya, melempar senyum lebar ke Apollo— _Enjolras_. Namanya Enjolras. “Sendirian?” tanyanya.

Enjolras menjatuhkan tumpukan buku tebal dan file-file di tangannya ke meja di depan Grantaire. Grantaire bukan psikolog, tapi dari kantong mata dan sisiran rambutnya yang tidak serapi kemarin, dia tahu pemuda pirang itu sedang kelelahan—stress, mungkin. Iris birunya agak pudar saat beradu dengan bola hijau Grantaire. Grantaire melempar pandang ke langit-langit.

“Musim ujian, Chetta. Courf dan Ferre sibuk menghafal nama tulang di kamar, bahkan tidak dengar saat kuajak.”

“Tsk. Sama dengan Joly. Anak kedokteran, memang,” sambung Musichetta sambil meletakkan sendok kecil di gelas Grantaire. Di meja seberang, Enjolras menghela napas dan membuka dua kancing kemejanya. Grantaire menyamarkan tersedaknya dengan batuk-batuk kecil. “Sakit tenggorokan, R? Mau kuambilkan jahe hangat?”

Grantaire berdehem, “Uh, nah. Makasih, M.”

Musichetta angkat bahu, “Fine. Panggil kalau butuh sesuatu, oke?” dia berbalik setelah itu, mengeluarkan daftar menu dari kantong celemeknya dan bertanya ke Enjolras, “Dan kau? Pesan yang biasa, darling?”

“Kopi,” Enjolras membenamkan kepala di lipatan tangannya. “Kopi hitam yang paling tinggi kadar kafeinnya, plis.”

Rencana awalnya, Grantaire datang ke Musain untuk menyelesaikan tugas posternya. Penyelesaian akhirnya, dia pulang ke apartemen dengan dua lembar close-up detail Enjolras dan masing-masing satu lembar Enjolras sedang a) menyeruput kopi, dan b) mengacak rambut dengan pensil di sela-sela bibir. Posternya terpinggirkan.

 

**day four.**

Enjolras datang lagi hari Jumat. Di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang sama. Dia pesan cokelat hangat saat Musichetta bertanya; kali ini dengan wajah berbinar dan rambut pirang yang tersisir rapi—ikalnya menggulung di ujung. Enjolras mengangguk ketika Grantaire bertemu mata dengannya.

 

**day five.**

“Grantaire, Enjolras. Enjolras, Grantaire,” kata Courfeyrac.

Sabtu sore itu  Musain lebih ramai dari biasanya; mungkin karena minggu ujian sudah selesai dan anak-anak kampus butuh tempat untuk melepas beban mental. Itu, atau mereka datang karena tahu ada penyegar mata di Musain: Musichetta, Cosette, dan Eponine, duduk bertigaan di konter bar, terlihat bersinar di tengah kumpulan para pria jones yang stress.

Courfeyrac sedang duduk di sofa besar di ujung ruangan bersama Combeferre dan Joly saat Grantaire dan Enjolras masuk di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Laptop di depan mereka memutar maraton _House MD_ —season tiga, episode dua belas. Dan begitu Courfeyrac melihat siapa yang datang, pemuda kelewat riang itu langsung menariknya dan Enjolras untuk duduk berdempetan di antara Combeferre dan Joly.

Grantaire menciutkan diri, berusaha bergeser lebih dekat ke Joly untuk menghindari Enjolras. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Sofa itu terlalu sempit untuk dipaksa duduk lima orang, apalagi dengan Combeferre yang berpundak lebar dan Courfeyrac yang tidak bisa diam. Ikal pirang Enjolras menggelitik wajahnya.

“Oh, oh. Apa kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?” tanya Joly saat Grantaire dan Enjolras cuma saling berbasa-basi _hai,_  dan _hai juga_. “Grantaire jurusan seni, Enj. Mungkin kau sempat papasan dengannya waktu acara penggalangan dana di depan gedung teater bulan lalu?”

“Ah, ya. Beberapa kali lihat, tapi tidak pernah tahu siapa namanya,” kata Enjolras, menyungging senyum sambil menjabat tangan Grantaire. Grantaire tidak tahu apa ‘beberapa kali lihat’ itu berarti sebelum pertemuan sepihak mereka di Musain, atau setelahnya. Dia tidak bisa ingat karena sirkuit otaknya berhenti di _holy shit holy shit aku memegang tangan Enjolras_. “Grantaire, iya? Teman Jehan juga, kan?”

“Jehan puisi? Ahah, satu kamar apartemen dengannya bahkan.”

Dan ketika Grantaire pulang tengah malam itu, dia sudah hafal kontur wajah Enjolras di luar kepala: Apa persisnya warna matanya, seberapa ikal rambut pirangnya, berapa banyak bintik-bintik di wajahnya, bagaimana bentuk hidung mancungnya, tulang pipinya, rahangnya. Grantaire cuma mengerjap saat lima jam kemudian dia mendapati wajah Enjolras menatapnya balik dari kanvas lukisnya.

 

**day six.**

Enjolras mengerutkan kening. Ada selipan kertas gambar di bawah cangkir kopinya setelah sebentar dia meninggalkan meja untuk pergi ke toilet. Butir safir itu langsung mencari Grantaire.

 

**day seven.**

Oh fuck. Oh damn. Telat telat _telat_. 

Jam kayu berbandul besar di pojok belakang Musain menunjukkan pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit saat Grantaire menerobos masuk sambil terengah. Senin sial, dia merutuk. Dosennya mengambil tambahan waktu. Ban sepedanya bocor. Bisnya datang telat. Dan meja Apollo, saat Grantaire meliriknya, sudah kosong—entah Enjolras tidak datang, atau pemuda pirang itu sudah pulang.

Grantaire menghela napas, melempar tasnya ke meja, dan menjatuhkan diri di kursi dengan dengusan. Dia cuma bergumam _Terserah_ saat waiter kafe hari itu, gadis berkuncir ekor kuda dengan tampang bosan, menanyakan pesanannya. Si gadis memutar mata tapi tidak berkomentar.

Baru lima detik memejamkan mata, suara seseorang membangunkannya. “Hei.”

Enjolras. Enjolras duduk di depannya—bukan di depan seberangnya, tapi di depan _depannya_. Satu meja dengannya, di hadapannya. Dan di tangannya ada dua sobekan kertas yang terlihat familiar. Grantaire menelan ludah.

“Ini kamu, kan?” tanya Enjolras. “Gambar-gambar ini? Ada inisialmu. Grant- _aire_. R?”

Oh, god. Dia tahu. Dia tahu Enjolras pasti akan tahu nantinya, tapi tetap saja, Grantaire tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. “Aish, maaf,” akhirnya dia berkata, menutup wajah dengan tangan. “Itu—aku tidak tahu, sumpah. Tahu-tahu saja tanganku menggambarmu dan—damn, seharusnya aku tanya padamu dulu. Maaf. Pasti kau tidak suka jadi subjek gambar artis amatir begitu. Cuma sketsa pula. Mikir apa waktu aku memberikannya padamu. Tolong itu dibuang saja. Atau dibakar. Atau—“

“Bagus, kok,” Enjolras menyela. “Gambarmu. Bagus.”

Grantaire memberanikan diri mengintip lewat sela jarinya. Dia tidak salah lihat, kan, ada semburat merah di pipi Enjolras. “Itu—" Grantaire berhenti, menelan ludah, "Itu aku dapat subjek yang bagus soalnya,” katanya lambat-lambat.

Ujung bibir Enjolras berkedut, seperi ingin tersenyum tapi ditahannya. Jemari panjang memainkan ujung lipatan kertas di tangannya. “Yeah? Courf bilang kau anak seni? Tidak ada tugas untuk, uh, menggambar pose—semacamnya? Kau tidak butuh orang untuk berpose untukmu?” Grantaire masih memproses perkataan Enjolras ketika pemuda pirang itu buru-buru menambahi, “Bukan nude drawing, tapi. Maksudku, pose normal. Kau tahu, seperti Titanic— _Draw me like one of your French girl_ —oh my god, bukan begitu, ini semua salah Courfeyrac. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Lupakan.”

Grantaire mengerjap, mengamati wajah Enjolras yang sudah sangat merah sekarang. Mengamati tangannya yang dengan gugup menyobek pinggiran kertas gambar dan kakinya yang bergerak-gerak di bawah meja. Oh, pikir Grantaire, _oh_.

“Um, sebenarnya ada, sih. Untuk kelas patung,” kata Grantaire. Otaknya bilang _Berhenti bicara, bodoh_ , tapi mulutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia melanjutkan, “Dan kebetulan memang sedang butuh model, soalnya Jehan menolak kemarin.” Kelas patung baru bisa diambil semester depan. Dan apa-apan dia bawa-bawa nama Jehan segala. Persetan. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. “Kalau kau tidak keberatan? Mau?”

Senyum Enjolras langsung mengembang. “Oke, R,” katanya.

 

**(all of the while, all of the while, it was you.)**

 

Grantaire punya seribu satu alasan kenapa dia jatuh cinta dengan kedai kopi kecil itu. Pertemuannya dengan Enjolras ada di urutan pertama.

 

**end.**


End file.
